


小嫂子（1）

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Summary: 苏州王老爷和小嫂子的爱情
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 3





	小嫂子（1）

"你真的好香。"

张九龄听了这话瞬间清醒，听着后面人的喘息声不自觉颤抖，那人咬了咬他的耳朵，双手也溜进衣服里，摸了摸腰。"好香～"  
张九龄想躲，却被翻了个身被抱到桌子上，王九龙双手撑在桌子上圈住他，像狮子盯着即将到手的羚羊一般，张口就能将羊肉撕碎。再熟悉不过的体香钻进鼻腔里，王九龙右手扫除桌上的东西，左手按着张九龄压下去。  
茶盏碎裂，灯盏倒下去的声音，张九龄都听不到，他耳边只有王九龙越来越重的呼吸声，湿热的吻让张九龄感觉到王九龙嘴里的酒味儿，苦涩的。  
张九龄偏过头去，王九龙顺着脸颊，耳垂一步步吻下去，“给我，快给我，我要你。”

“不要”王九龙腾出手来往张九龄衣服里伸去，想探到下面去。张九龄身体敏感，用力推了推他，可是他丝毫没动，反而吻得更急。

床上的被褥软的像棉花，张九龄被猛的一摔，上身的衣服解开了大半，露出大半个肩膀和锁骨来，王九龙前面几颗扣子开了，他嫌麻烦直接脱了下来，趴在张九龄身上看着他。

身上这么香，怪不得那么多人惦记。

“为什么不要？”王九龙压着他，直接向他下面伸出手去。处子之身，对他来说更有味道。“你来了这里，就是我的人。”王九龙在他脖子上咬了一口，推着自己早已按奈不住的东西进去，“你永远都是我的，只能是我一个人的。”

“啊~”下身被突然塞满，张九龄挺了挺身子，与王九龙的胸膛贴得更近，挺了挺好看的脖颈，上面早就已经布满了大大小小的吻痕，“不，我.....啊...三，三少爷...”王九龙含住他胸前敏感的红豆，用舌尖轻轻挑弄着，听到下面人喉咙里发出的娇喘声才放过。  
双腿被最大程度分开，王九龙根本不给他丝毫机会放松，直直地顶进去，他想拥有他，彻底拥有，他要那香味只给他一人尝。  
“停....”张九龄在急切的吻之间含糊的说了这一个字，他第一次，没受过这样，他知道第一次很疼，但是没这么疼过。“我要，全部的你。”王九龙亲了亲他锁骨，感受他身上特有的那种香味儿，勾人的小东西，他要全部吃进嘴里。  
十指交错，床上的帘子早就被放下，里面时不时会有些声音飘出，不过只有他们自己听得到。

行房事是最私密的事情。

“三...三少...三少爷，别.....”张九龄眼神涣散，落下几滴眼泪，嘴边还在求饶，他能感受到王九龙想破他身子，从第一次沐浴开始，满身的香味吸引他开始，从自己放软身子接受他的吻开始，一步一步把自己送到他嘴里。“苏州没有三少爷。”王九龙用力更快了些，在他耳边吹气，“我是老爷，你的老爷，你是我的夫人。”

“夫人，叫我老爷。”  
“老，老爷~”声音软了又软，勾的人心痒。张九龄双臂挂在王九龙脖子上，完完全全将自己贴到王九龙身上，随着王九龙的动作轻哼，“老，老爷....啊”他觉得下身有东西流出来，应该是血吧。

王九龙不管这个，继续动着腰，身下人被折腾得昏过去了才算完，慢慢从人家身体里退出去，躺在他身边看着他的睡颜，这一折腾酒醒了不少，王九龙看着这一屋狼藉，只是抱紧了张九龄，亲几下他的脸，“我的夫人放心睡，还有老爷我在。”

屋子可以明天再收拾，夫人要时时拴在身边，日日带着，不然哪日丢了就不好了。不行，日日带着也怕别人觊觎。嗐，管他呢，反正整个人都是他的。


End file.
